In The Rain
by BrDPirateMan
Summary: Neku and Shiki go camping, which inevitably leads to more interesting matters... Rated M for strong sexual scenes. To fully enjoy the story, please suspend your disbelief about unprotected sex.


**In The Rain  
**by BrDPirateMan

"Ah… This is such a lovely day!"

Shiki's voice rang through the crisp forest air, clear as crystal. Neku looked up from sorting the things in his knapsack to stare at her as she stretched her aching arms. A small smile formed on his face as he tried to trace the curves of her body as she stood against the strong sunlight.

_She certainly is pretty_, he thought to himself, completely forgetting about everything.

It was only when she turned to look back did he realize he had been staring at her the whole time. She cocked her head to one side.

"Earth to Neku! Are you awake?" she giggled, crouching before him and helping to clear out his knapsack. "You'll never get anything done if you keep ogling like that."

"Oh, I wasn't ogling…" Neku lied, his cheeks lightly flushed. Then he tried to change the subject. "But it's a nice cool day, isn't it?"

Shiki nodded. "I'm so glad I came camping with you for the weekend, Neku," she said, slowly running her hands along Neku's toned right arm. She loved the rigidity of his muscles and touching them was something she often did when they were alone, like now.

But more than anything else, she loved him. And he loved her too.

A small but genuine smile spread across his face. Such tender, intimate moments could never be savoured in peace back in the bustling city of Shibuya. There was simply no way they could hold hands when their friends were probably nearby spying on them with mischievous glee. Even in the absence of Beat, Rhyme and Eri, the two young lovers could never find a quiet spot to hug and smooch each other's brains out. In public there were just too many people around. And making out at home where their parents were watching was completely out of the question.

"You know, Shiki," said Neku, hoisting a couple of water bottles with his free hand, "I like this place. We can have the whole place to ourselves and no one would watch." He shuddered when the last word left his mouth, wondering too late if it sounded like an indirect proposition.

But Shiki simply snuggled up beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck before planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, you're right…" she sighed into his shoulder.

Her gentle touch, the close proximity of her body, her natural scent… Neku was thankful that he had the opportunity to enjoy such little pleasures of life with the love of his life. But one thing was missing.

He longed to be caught up in a whirlwind of pent-up emotions.

He wanted to experience the build-up of excitement, the tensing of minds, and the fulfillment of letting go.

He needed to feel the rush of aching muscles, pumping blood and sweet release.

It was simply a primal urge, common among humans, imprinted since the dawn of time, that he wished to satisfy. Oh, how he yearned to make love to Shiki…

…how he often fantasized about being alone with her… how he pictured himself carrying her to his bed, bridal-style, for the inevitable act that would follow… how he envisioned the two of them kissing madly while peeling each other's clothes off… how he wished to hear her cry out in unbridled ecstasy…

Having an imagination was a wonderful thing for Neku, even though he knew that the real thing would clearly be much better.

Unfortunately, he was getting so caught up in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice Shiki calling into his ear for his attention.

"Neku!" she snapped, simultaneously cross and amused at the goofy look on his face.

"Oh, sorry!" He hurriedly dumped the last few contents of his knapsack onto the grassy ground. "Sorry, Shiki, I spaced out a little."

"Reeeeeally now." She drawled on those words, eyes narrowed and locked onto his. "What were you thinking about anyway?" She leaned in close to his face, causing him to fidget slightly.

Heaven knows what effect telling the truth would have on Shiki. Wouldn't she be shocked to know that he was having dirty thoughts about both of them in bed, wrestling with each other in their throes of lovemaking? Honesty is the best policy, but Neku knew better. He held back for now. Now wasn't the time to seduce her…

Before he could think of a reply, Shiki cut him to the chase. "Are you thinking about another girl?"

"What? No!" spluttered Neku, although he knew from the cheeky smile that was threatening to spoil her mock angry look, that she wasn't serious.

"Well, I can't believe you, Neku," huffed Shiki, pretending to be greatly annoyed and even turning around to face her back towards him. "I'll bet you were thinking about how hot that pharmacist Dr Fumiko is… Boys will be boys, I guess…"

Neku grinned as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a flash. She gave a small scream but began to giggle as he made a series of swift pecks on her cheek and neck.

"That tickles!" she shrilled, unable to break free from his strong grasp, not that she minded. She enjoyed it a lot...

Neku took that as a cue to carry on. The two of them tumbled onto the ground where Shiki ended up underneath him. Their lips danced as they touched. Before long, tongues got involved in the mix, intertwined inside their mouths. The passion with which they kissed each other was shockingly feral. Neku found one of his hands drifting to her chest, where he gently stroked the side of her breast.

Shiki broke the kiss prematurely, supporting his weight by placing both her hands on his chest. "You know, Neku, all this is making me hungry."

"Hungry for me?" Neku teased.

"You're a funny guy, Neku, but we should probably get something to eat."

XOXOXOXOXO

"You know, Shiki, this is aces," said Neku, chomping down on his lunch. "Somehow eating out in the open makes boring canned beans and tinned soup seem like… ambrosia."

Shiki nodded, gulping down a generous spoonful of her meal. "You're right. It does taste better. I don't know how; it just does."

"Maybe it's the experience of eating out in the fresh, cool air."

"Didn't know you were a nature-lover, Neku."

Neku paused for a while. "Nah, come to think about it, I'm not all that crazy about wide open spaces and stuff like that," he admitted, polishing off his plate. "It's more like I need a break from my mother's cooking."

Shiki gasped. "Is your mum that bad a cook?"

"Well… let's just say I'm grateful for all the times when we eat out."

"Your mother wouldn't be pleased if she heard you say that, Neku," Shiki said in a purposefully hushed tone. "Does she have super-hearing by any chance?"

"She can hear things that are whispered about her from ten miles away," laughed Neku. "She could be a superhero."

Shiki rolled her eyes to the heavens. "I just hope you're not on her list of people to make life difficult for."

The entire forest dimmed as a cluster of puffy clouds drifted by, blocking the sun. It was not a threatening sign that it would rain – it was still a very bright and sunny day – but it galvanized Neku into action. "It's midday now... We have about five or six hours before it gets dark around these parts," said Neku, placing his plate away and standing up. "If it rains any firewood around here will be wet and useless. I'll go get some."

"Good idea," agreed Shiki, nodding. "I'll do the dishes and clean things up here." She watched as her boyfriend strode amongst the trees and melted into the forest.

The way Neku put his foot down and said things with determination was a quality that Shiki liked very much in him. She knew he was the type of person who wouldn't give up no matter how dire the circumstances. When she became his entry fee during the Reaper's Game, and discovered that he had been working hard fighting Noise, Reapers and Game Masters just to bring her back to life, needless to say she was extremely touched by how much he cared for her.

She blushed at the thought. How could an anti-social guy like Neku make a 180-degree turn and became such a changed person? How is it that she became the most precious thing to him in the space of only seven days, or to be more precise, two, since he couldn't care less about her in the first five?

And even when she wasn't half as pretty as her friend Eri, she found it surprising that Neku would still develop feelings towards her despite seeing her real face. He wasn't as shallow as many other boys she had met, that was for sure. In fact, whenever she asked him for his opinion on changing her appearance – such as having her hair dyed, or growing it out – Neku would always say with a degree of urgency, "I like the old Shiki better. You look perfectly fine."

Unable to contain her curiosity one day, she had asked him why he liked hanging out with her so much.

Neku had shrugged. "It's the inside that counts, Shiki. I'm comfortable with you."

That was when she knew she had fallen head-over-heels in love with him. Both were seventeen now, and their relationship had been going strong for close to a year now and showed no signs of wavering. It was pure bliss.

By the time she had cleaned up the plates and finished a few other tasks, she was drenched in sweat. _Funny_, she thought, _I'm not doing any hard physical work, not like Neku, and I'm already sweating._ Then she suddenly realized the sun that was beating down on her. It was a hot day.

There was a river near their campsite, and she looked at it longingly. "Man, I'm all sticky," she said aloud, wondering how nice it would be to cool off in there. Then she remembered that she had a little something in her backpack that would help her with that.

With a wide grin she dove into the tent and proceeded to turn her pack inside out to look for the thing she wanted.

XOXOXOXOXO

Neku returned not too long afterwards cradling a huge pile of sticks and branches. Looking for firewood was not a particularly taxing task, but the temperature made it unlikable at best. He was used to the Shibuyan summer heat by now, but something about the forest made it worse tenfold. He couldn't pinpoint an exact reason, but if he had to hazard a guess, it probably would be the humidity.

He dropped all the wood in the spot that they designated for the stove. He suddenly realized that Shiki was not around. Perhaps she was off by herself somewhere answering nature's call. It couldn't hurt to know where she was, though.

"Shiki?" he bellowed, "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm here, dummy."

Her voice came from the tent behind him. "Oh, there you are, Sh –"

He almost jumped out of his skin when Shiki emerged.

"Shiki… Is that you?" he stammered, shocked at the sight of his normally demure girlfriend in a decidedly less demure two-piece swimsuit. His gaze was traveling all over her body, though it was mostly hovering around the small triangles of fabric that covered up her breasts and shielded her crotch. _She's practically wearing nothing_, he thought, a recognizable warmth filling up his… He had to struggle to keep it out of sight. As he sat down on the ground quickly to hide the ugly growing bulge in his pants, Shiki sniggered at his reaction, her cheeks glowing pink as he continued to stare stupidly at her half-naked self. He was too cute for words.

"Who are you and what have you done to Shiki?" he said, dumbfounded.

"Like it?" she asked, twirling in place to give him a better view of her behind.

"I didn't know you could do string bikinis," said Neku, thoroughly enjoying himself looking at her luscious legs, her perk bottom and her flawlessly smooth back. "You look… wow. I don't know what to say."

"Eri picked this out for me," explained Shiki, facing him again, hands on her hips like a model. She was talking about her best friend, who was arguably one of the most fashionable students in her class. So many girls were envious of her, boys were entranced by her beauty.

"She did? I see…" Neku mentally traced the outline of her waist. He smiled. "Well, she certainly chose a great outfit. You're so… tempting." He wondered how nice it must be to caress her whole body from head to toe. His imagination conjured up images of him laying her on the grass, massaging every part of her… How he longed to do it right now, in fact. And if it led to other things that involved an absence of clothes… that would be splendid indeed. Feeling bold, he tried his luck at an indirect proposition.

"Shiki, wow, I… You look so… delicious. I've already eaten and I'm already hungry again," he said, pulling his legs up to hide his crotch better. "Can you come here a sec? I want to take a closer look at you."

Shiki blushed at his remark, which may have sounded crude and perverted to anyone else. But since it was reserved for her, and they were in the mutual understanding that they were lovers, it was alright. It was the compliment she was waiting for.

"Why don't you stand up and come to me like a normal person would?" she teased, hiding her evil grin daintily with one hand. "Or is there something you'd rather not be showing me at this time?"

_Damn, she saw straight through me!_ "Aw, that's mean of you, Shiki," said Neku, a little disappointed, but loving the affection she was displaying towards him. Then, in a moment of genuine emotion, he said, "You know, you can be a lot of fun. I like that."

"It's all thanks to you," she said, walking over to him and crouching to kiss him on the forehead. "I've changed for the better. If I hadn't met you in the Reapers' Game, I wouldn't be where I am now."

"Yeah…" Neku squeezed her bare shoulder in a brotherly way. He took this opportunity to study her front as discreetly as he could. Shiki's breasts were just about the right size. They weren't big, but they weren't small either. Personally, he felt that oversized chests were unsightly, and was grateful that the girl of his dreams had the cup size he preferred. Of course, the rest of her body was good too… The black bikini top she was wearing was stretched snugly over her firm mammary assets, and it was turning him on. With or without clothes, she was perfect. He couldn't resist lifting a shaky hand in an attempt to fondle her.

However, Shiki slapped his hand away in time, shooting a small frown at him. "Don't you dare, Neku," she said with mock seriousness.

"Not now?" he grinned, nursing his hand. "What about later?"

Shiki paused, a smile spreading over her lips. "Look, I'm gonna go take a bath by the river, okay? If you want, you can come and join me."

"That sounds like a plan," agreed Neku at once, standing up. He instantly felt the uncomfortable pressure on his groin, which was poking obscenely behind his pants. He turned around sharply to hide it from her eyes, but she saw it already. She smirked at his predicament. Without another word, she bounded off for the river.

Neku stripped off his shirt, and as he was about to work on his pants, he hesitated. He was still painfully erect. It was nearly impossible to conceal. He could feel his girlfriend's eyes on him, and true enough, she was giggling when he looked her way.

"Hey, Neku!" she cried from the riverbank. "Off! Pants! Now!"

"Very funny," retorted Neku good-naturedly, recalling the time when they were partners in the UG. There had been a loose button on his shorts, and, fed up with the sight of it, she had forcibly yanked them off of him so she could stitch it up in double-quick time. Back then, it was a horribly embarrassing thing, but now he was chuckling at the memory.

"I've been wanting to get back at you for that," he called. "So watch out, Shiki. If your shirt needs fixing, I'll be glad to 'help' you out…"

"You wouldn't dare!" she said, pretending to look shocked, covering her bosom with her arms protectively.

"Try me."

"As if I'll let that happen!" And with that Shiki took a tentative step into the river.

"I'll join you in a moment, Shiki. Wait for me." He retreated inside the tent, leaving Shiki to laugh by herself while she descended into the river.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Shiki is surprisingly hot_, Neku thought to himself dreamily as he changed into a pair of swimming trunks. _She's pretty cute, but I haven't actually thought of her as such a temptress._ When he stepped outside and made his way to the river, he found Shiki waist deep in the flowing water. Her body was dripping wet and looked very sexy.

She quickly noticed his presence and gave him a smile of pure joy. "Get in!" she shouted merrily. "The water is cold, but you'll get used to it!"

"Cold, you say?" muttered Neku, carefully treading the crumbling earth of the riverbank. "Funny how it can be cold in such hot weather, but oh well. I'm not complaining."

The first thing he yelled when his foot touched the water was "Whoa!" It was colder than he had expected. This would definitely take some getting used to, but if Shiki could handle the temperature then he could too.

"It's no fun bathing by myself, Neku," Shiki pestered, "Get in quickly! You look like you're going to melt from the heat!"

In a flash he slipped into the river. He was immediately struck by how chilly the water was against his bare skin. He let out a garbled roar as he went into an uncontrollable shivering fit.

"C-Cold!"

Shiki couldn't help laughing at his reaction; it was too goofy. "You don't jump in like that, silly! Are you a newbie at this or what?"

"What, like you've done this before?" _Does Shiki go swimming in cold rivers regularly?_

"No, but that's common sense." She giggled as she watched Neku try his best to quickly adjust to the coldness. He was putting on the greatest of frowns as he stiffened his muscles voluntarily in an effort to warm them up. Eventually he managed somewhat and the water became comfortable again.

"This is good," he remarked, splashing his face and feeling refreshed. Any and all traces of dirt and sweat were now mercifully gone. He was clean. It was the most exhilarating thing he had done in a long time. _I'll have to remember this place_, he thought, making a mental note.

Shiki submerged herself under the surface for a few seconds before coming back up. "Love it!" she gasped, pulling her wet hair back over her head. "I feel like a new person!"

She stood there in the river, head held high and eyes closed in a trance-like state as she let the current flow against her abdomen and massage her. Neku stared, transfixed, at the sight of his girlfriend giggling and enjoying herself in that barely-there bikini. Now he was convinced that he _had_ to make love to her. He decided to shed the mantle of caring boyfriend and become a Casanova. It was worth a shot.

"Hey Shiki," he said, "Wanna make a bet?"

"What do you mean?" What Neku said so suddenly was certainly strange, but it piqued her interest. She was all ears.

Unable to suppress the most wicked of grins, Neku said, "You're not gonna particularly like this bet, Shiki, but all the same, if you lose, I win."

"Well, duh." Shiki rolled her eyes to the heavens. "What's this bet about anyway?"

"Sure you don't want to pull out of this while you still can?" teased Neku, trying to trap her into going along with him. "I _did_ say you probably wouldn't like it."

"You talk first and I'll see what to make of it."

"Well… See…" Neku spoke slowly and carefully, pronouncing each word clearly so she wouldn't miss anything that he said. "You're not a coward, are you?"

"I agreed to come with you to go camping in such an unfamiliar and dangerous place," Shiki said in jest, brows furrowed in curiosity, "Of course I'm not a coward. Far from it. Why?"

"Good! If you're not a coward, prove it," Neku challenged. "Let's see you skinny-dip in this river for three minutes."

Shiki's eyes could have shot right out of her sockets. "Are you crazy?" she nearly yelled, heat colouring her cheeks despite the coldness of the river. Was her boyfriend, the guy she swore unconditional love to, insane? Had he suddenly lost his mind? What made him talk like this?

"You're asking me to swim in this river naked…" she blurted, wincing. "Neku, what's the meaning of this?"

Neku was frightened that he had gone too far and was inclined to let the bet drop, but life wasn't worth living without taking risks. Here he was taking an especially huge risk, where while the punishment was great, so was the reward. After a few seconds of thought, he decided to go for it.

"It's just as it is. If you skinny-dip for three minutes I'll buy you any clothing you want from 104."

"But… But this is ridiculous…"

"Are you admitting that you're a coward now? Ho ho."

"No!" squealed Shiki, her face completely flushed. "It's just… well…"

"Yes?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why, of course I am!" Neku grinned. The possibility of seeing Shiki naked for the first time made him grow so hard. He was glad that he was standing with his lower body in the river, where it could stay hidden.

Shiki glared directly at him, wondering whether what was happening was real. At the same time she was secretly contemplating the bet, weighing the pros and cons. There was a nice top in one of the boutiques in the famous 104 Building that she had her eye on for some time now, but she lacked the financial means to acquire it. And it was in danger of being sold out too. If she could get Neku to buy it for her it would be great for her. But for that to happen she had to…

"You would actually buy anything for me if I win?"

"Positive."

The longest ten seconds of Neku's life followed, during which not a single word was spoken nor any action was made. Both boy and girl simply stared, trying to guess what was going on in each other's heads.

"This is still rather outlandish if you ask me," said Shiki, folding her arms across her chest.

"Still deciding? Then how about a little incentive…" There was a noticeable evil glint in his eye. "If you refuse, I'll tell everyone what we did for summer break."

"You… You can't seriously…" Shiki's face went from red to greyish-white as she grew pale.

"I think your friend Eri will be interested to know what you've been up to, going missing from Shibuya for three days along with her boyfriend." Neku was enjoying this immensely. "Sounds exciting, don't you think?"

"No! Don't tell anyone we went camping… The teasing will never end!"

"Then go along with the bet. I swear my lips are sealed if you do."

Shiki was trembling, her face dark. "You…"

Neku said nothing.

At last, Shiki said one word. "Deal."

"Really?" Neku could hardly believe his ears. Did he hear things wrong? Did soft-spoken Shiki actually agree to go au naturel in the presence of a boy?

"I'm only doing this because you asked," she growled, "If I win, which I will, you're gonna keep our camping trip a secret, and you'll do my bidding."

"I'm cool with that," said Neku, smiling at the look on Shiki's face that seemed furious and amused at the same time, but cute all the same. "Now if you're done glaring daggers at me..."

"I'll get you for this," Shiki said, making a frightening guttural sound in her throat as she proceeded to pull at the drawstrings of her bikini bottom. It unraveled and she fished it out of the water and held it up in the air for Neku to see.

"That's nice," he whistled, catching the garment as she threw it in his direction forcefully. _Wow, I'm actually holding Shiki's… She wore this on her…_

"Don't look, you pervert," she cried as she turned around and dove into the water. She undid the knots of her bikini top and it came away from her chest. When she threw it over her shoulder, she knew there was no way she could pull out of the bet now. Not when her clothes were now in his custody.

_Shiki's bikini is in my hands_, thought Neku, quivering as he held the two precious pieces in his hands. _She's completely… This is my chance!_

Shiki failed to notice her boyfriend sneaking up on her as she continued to rant and rave. "Of all the things that I have to do… I can't believe that I'm doing this… You better not try to peep, or I'll –"

Her sentence was interrupted when she felt strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her backwards. When her back connected with Neku's chest, she gave a yelp of surprise.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, unconsciously twirling round to face him. But she forgot that she was currently unclothed. For a mere second, that is. She hastily covered her breasts with her arms.

Neku did not release his hold on her and before she could do anything else, he moved in and kissed her. The kiss was not something she was unfamiliar with by now, as the two of them had locked lips many times before. While the rush was enjoyable, there was also a lingering feeling of uneasiness and insecurity because both of them were in a state of undress, her more so than him. They had never kissed wearing nothing before… Nonetheless, she let him smother her, but her hands never left her chest.

Their lips parted after a full minute, and the first thing Shiki did was repeat her question, albeit in a softer, decidedly gentler tone. "What are you doing…"

"Kissing you," replied Neku, smiling. "What else?"

"Huh?"

"I knew I could get you naked eventually," he said. "It was all worth it."

_So I was tricked?_ thought Shiki. "You had no intention of telling anyone about us, did you?" To which Neku shook his head earnestly.

"You!" Shiki was quite enraged now. She wanted to punch him but couldn't. She had no free hands, and she wasn't ready for him to see her in the buff yet. Although he probably saw enough of her by now…

"Shiki, look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Neku said, genuinely apologetic. "But I love you so much… I know this is a bit too direct, but I've always wanted to…" Neku hesitated. Should he say it? He had come this far…so he threw caution to the wind and spoke his mind.

"I… I've always wanted to… make love with you… Shiki."

Shiki was completely dumbstruck at this point. Neku had said some incredibly stupid things earlier, she had actually stripped naked to appease him, and now here he was confessing that he had been craving her body. Was he actually some kind of escapee from a mental asylum? She wasn't too sure anymore.

"Oh, Neku," she stammered, gulping. "This is all a joke. This is all one big and completely tasteless joke, right?"

He shook his head slowly. He meant every word.

"Oh my god. This… I'm not sure what to think… Yeah, that's it. Really, Neku, I'm… I don't know what to –"

Ignoring her nonsensical ramblings, Neku leaned in to kiss her again with even more purpose. A part of her wanted to refute his daring claims, yet another part of her was flattered that he loved her so much that he wanted to eventually consummate their love one day. As his tongue weaved inside her mouth, it slowly dawned on her that said day would probably be today, when they first set up camp in this forest to enjoy time away from the busy, bustling city.

"N-Neku… I…"

"Come, my bride," he whispered into her ear seductively. "We have some… matters to attend to."

Shiki lost herself to the ferocity of his mouth. Oh, so sweet he tasted. Her feelings now became desires. She could take it no longer. She needed him now.

"Neku, take me back to shore," she said, prying her hands from her chest and wrapping them around the back of his neck. She didn't mind him looking at her exposed breasts anymore as he hoisted her in his arms and carried her, bridal-style, back to the campsite, her bikini dangling from one of his hands.

"Wait," she cried, as he started to kiss all over her face again. "I need to towel off. I'm all wet."

"Ah, you're right," said Neku, handing her a pink towel. The two busied themselves with drying their bodies. As he slipped his trunks off, Shiki let out a small but audible "eep" as she caught a glimpse of him fully extended. Blood rushing to her face, she looked away in a hurry. She had never seen a real man's organ before…and it was Neku's… She did notice how ripped he was, though. His chest, pectorals, abdomen… he was a bit on the skinny side, but otherwise every part of him was perfect… even his… She shook her head as all manner of perverted thoughts began to conjure up in her mind.

As though Neku could read her thoughts, he whispered with a slight grin, "You don't need to look if you don't want to."

"Uh, thanks…"

"I want you, Shiki. I want you now."

"Neku…"

Neku gently lay Shiki down on the ground. As she reclined full-length, blades of grass poked and tickled at her opening, giving rise to pleasurable sensations never felt before. The rest of the grass formed a mattress underneath her and was surprisingly soft and comfortable.

Her lover knelt between her legs as he parted them gently, earning him a full view of her luscious folds. Both of their breaths quickened in anticipation of what they were going to do together. Neku's dream was coming true at last. As she lay vulnerable beneath him he knew his wish would be granted.

"Neku," said Shiki, "Please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry, Shiki. I'll be as gentle as I can," comforted Neku, easing her racing mind with a warm smile. "They say the first time will hurt a little, though."

"Please go slow… I've never done this kind of thing before."

"Me neither…"

Neku lay on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows and arms. Her petite breasts squashed against his chest. The head of his shaft, rigid and rock-hard, was stroking slowly against her moist privates but stopped short of entering. It was begging to be let in where it should be, but Neku did not penetrate her right away. This very action was both tantalizing and agonizing to both of them: they both wanted it now, but foreplay was just as important…

Red-faced from a surge of indescribably wonderful new feelings, Shiki let out little gasps of joy as her boyfriend continued to press lightly on her sweet spot with the one appendage that was neither a hand nor foot, massaging it in circular motions. Neku liked the way she sounded. It was so seductive, so sexy. The sight of her entire body practically made him lose his mind. He wondered if the girl underneath him was sweet, innocent Shiki.

Tracing her fingers softly on his cheeks, she whispered, "Neku, will you make love to me?"

"I think the answer's pretty obvious by now," Neku said, with a smirk that exuded his boyish charm. "Sit tight, Shiki. And stay calm…"

Shiki's lips curled up in a smile, a bit chagrined that he managed to ruin the romance of the situation with one snarky comment. But she didn't really mind. "How can I stay calm when I know fully well we're going to get it on?"

"Good point."

Neku pushed his hips towards Shiki's very slowly, trembling with excitement as he felt his tip nudging against her protective barrier. She could feel him down below… and her membrane was stretching and straining as he moved inward cautiously and at a snail's pace. Unable and unwilling to see what he was doing to her, she began to shiver, half in fright, as it threatened to break. He had said it would hurt… He quickly noticed the trepidation on her face.

"Don't worry, Shiki," reassured Neku, kissing her lightly. "It'll be alright." She kissed him back, losing herself in the warmth of his kisses.

When he was sure she had calmed down somewhat, he continued, careful as ever, and with the slightest of jabs, he tore open her barrier and gained entry. Shiki cried out in pain.

"N-Neku," she sobbed, "it hurts…"

"I'm so sorry, Shiki," he gasped, concerned. "Is the pain that bad?" She gave a weak nod, her eyes welling with tears.

"Well, shall I pull out for now?" he asked.

"No, Neku, give me a few moments. I think it's starting to fade away…"

Neku knew that the pain was part and parcel of every girl's first time, but he still hated how there had to be any at all. Shiki was taking deep breaths in an attempt to muffle it, and he felt guilty. It was because of him that she was like this now.

He began to leave kisses all over her face and neck, thinking it would help her feel better. He even licked the skin of her bare shoulders – his boldness was getting her aroused – and hoped that she enjoyed it as much as he did.

"Aah… You beast, Neku…" Shiki snarled as he parted her brown hair with one hand and trailed his tongue over her exposed ear. "You make me want you so bad."

"Then… are you ready? Is the pain gone?"

"Yes, yes…" Shiki tightened her arms around his neck. "I want it… I want…"

There was no need for any further words.

Neku advanced forth, his length worming its way through her tunnel. With every inch that went inside her she moaned out to the skies. She was swirling in a concoction of emotions. Pleasure for obvious reasons was interlaced with the fear of being hurt too much in her most sensitive area.

"Oh… Oh… Neku… Oh my god…"

As he got swallowed within, her inner walls tightened around him, creating a delicious friction like no other. She felt like she could lose it any moment… and this was only the beginning. With Neku pushing further in at a steady but agonizingly slow pace, she began gasping for air. Her heart was beating so quickly she thought she might die of a heart attack.

Neku finally found himself completely inside of her when he could press no further. His girlfriend's body was hot to the touch and dangerously close to exploding. He towered over her, panting as he stayed embedded inside her.

So delectable yet so alien were their skin-to-skin sensations that Neku and Shiki had to take a while to adjust to their new experience. He was thick and hard, she was tight yet moist, and they felt so good. Connected at the pelvis, both of them could only gaze into each other's eyes as they tried to take in everything that had happened. So much… So much had occurred in the space of ten minutes.

Frankly, they were shocked. How did an innocent romantic getaway in the form of a camping trip turn into something completely different and unrelated?

"Shiki…" Neku grunted as he began to thrust in and out. The tightness of her birth canal was making it tough for him, but he was a young, strong man and he wanted to pleasure her as much as he did for himself. Determined to make their first time both enjoyable and memorable, he made slow but strong movements on purpose.

Shiki was panting and heaving, her face was twisted in both agony and satisfaction, and she was squirming, helpless against the resolute Neku as he plunged deep within her and pushed in and pulled out with deliberate slowness… in and out, in and out, in-and-out-and-in-and-out-and…

"Aah!" she shrieked, heated with passion as Neku touched a particularly sensitive spot inside her. "Oh, Neku!"

They continued like this, slow and steady, prolonging their lovemaking as much as they could. Neither wanted it to end. He ground his hips into her and she reacted by squeezing him between her legs. Every so often she would let out a genuine cry of delight and Neku would listen and enjoy it. Their skin pressed against each other and as they rubbed together both of them experienced sensations they had never felt before. And it wasn't even orgasm.

So preoccupied were they that they failed to notice the thunderclouds gathering high above the forest's canopy; their eyes were closed, after all. But when raindrops began to fall on them they stopped.

"Oh no! It's raining!" said Shiki, alarmed, "We should get back inside the tent."

Neku refused to budge.

"What are you doing? We're gonna get soaked!"

"Exactly," said Neku, pinning her to the ground firmly. "You know, when it started raining, I had this delicious idea… I figured if we make love in the rain… wouldn't that make for a most exciting experience?"

"But it's cold!" Shiki protested, trying to worm her way out from underneath Neku. She couldn't. He had her trapped. And of course, he still had his thing stuck inside her.

"The river was cold too," he retorted, "and you didn't mind. What's rain compared to the freezing river anyway? Besides, I'm on top to shield you from the raindrops so don't worry your pretty little head over that."

More raindrops fell in unison, but it wasn't a downpour nor was it even normal rainfall. It was a gentle drizzle which coated their bodies in a glistening sheen. She found the way Neku appeared with his naked body, damp but not wet, to be completely alluring and enticing. Moisture trickled down the insides of her upright thighs and into her opening. Every caress of the tears of heaven on her body sent her mind soaring. She had to admit Neku had one hell of a brilliant idea.

"You're so romantic, Neku," she said simply, blinking as a couple of stray raindrops splattered on her cheek.

"You don't know how happy this makes me," breathed Neku, watching Shiki's body develop a wonderfully glossy look from the rainwater. Without detaching himself from her, he clamped his lips onto her collarbone and sucked the water off her skin. How she loved it: the feel of his moist, searching tongue as he licked her greedily.

Suddenly she felt him pulling out of her throbbing channel. Confused as to why he would want to do so when they hadn't even reached their best moment, she was about to ask him, but when he started to lap the rainwater off her chest she immediately understood. It was more foreplay on his part, and damn, was he good at it. She struggled for much-needed breath as he ravaged first one breast and then the other.

Neku moved downwards along her body, licking more rainwater from under her breasts. She writhed when he reached her tummy and grazed her skin with his tongue as lightly as possible… it was very ticklish to her and she was moaning and giggling simultaneously. Her head lolled backwards as she gave herself in to his amazing touch. The raindrops falling softly on her body made the entire session even more enjoyable.

He continued to travel down, down, down… And soon he had arrived at none other than the very area where she and Neku combined and became one with each other. Shiki found him with his face disturbingly close to her folds. She was fine with him drinking from her entire upper body, but…

"N-Neku!" she cried, alarmed. "D-Don't lick me down there… It's not… hygienic."

"Not hygienic?" said Neku, smirking. "But if you haven't noticed, you just had a refreshing bath in the river, and the rain is still cleaning you everywhere as we speak. Oh, it's clean alright. You're clean all over."

"No, don't!" she pleaded with him. "It… I… It still kinda stings, this being my first time and all… I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on, but… look, let's get back to where we left off."

"Ah, sorry," muttered Neku, clambering back up so that they were face-to-face once more. "Maybe next time?"

"O-Okay," she said, "next time it is." She shuddered at the thought of Neku making love to her a second time. If that happened, would he seriously suck her dry in this spot? Goodness knows what kind of sensations that would bring about… That would be a terribly disgusting way to carry out foreplay, she thought. But she was still curious…

Both lovers moaned as Neku eased himself inside her once more. Oh, it was such a delectable feeling, to rub his manhood against the slimy confines of her greatest natural treasure. And all the while the rain did not let up. It dribbled through their hair, ran down in rivulets down and between their intertwined bodies, and moistened their privates so tantalizingly. Shiki's engorged folds were still being caressed by the grass around her. The combination of touches from a thousand things including the rain, the ground, the grass and Neku himself sent her over the edge. Her sanity was close to crumbling.

No words were spoken between them, except for interjections of unbridled ecstasy and the occasional cry to the gods. Lips were locked and tongues flared inside each other's mouths as they wrestled and fought for gratification. Neku thrust deep inside her. His strokes were gentle for fear of hurting her, yet vicious as he was unrelenting. He did not stop, he did not pause for breath. His energy seemed to be unending and infinite.

Shiki held onto him, clawing his back as she tried to hold back on the powerful surges that were threatening to electrocute her at any moment. As her lover rocked to and fro, she wriggled her hips against him in an attempt to deepen the impact of his attacks. Her juices, slick and clear, were in danger of spilling out of her, but the seal they made together in union was seamless. It was a tight fit.

Their moans became louder, clearer. The rain failed to drown out their cries filled with love and lust.

The moment they had been working so diligently towards was fast approaching.

Shiki released a strained sigh into Neku's mouth as he kissed her mercilessly. "Oh, Neku… Neku, oh god, it's… I can feel it. This feeling…"

"Yes, that's good," said Neku, speeding up. The peak of their journey was in sight. They just had to reach it. They ran into it with open arms.

"Neku… I… unh… ah… I… l-lo – AAARGH!"

That was it. Shiki's inner walls contracted rhythmically around Neku's length several times, each one accompanied by an orgasm of enormous proportions. Her body convulsed and her hips twisted and buckled wildly, and she dug her nails into the boy's back so tightly that they drew blood, though it was evident that the pain was not something he minded. Great spasms coursed through her body, frying her nerves to pieces. She screamed into the damp forest air, unable to contain herself any longer. There was no one around for miles, and if there was anyone, she certainly could not care less. She had to let all the energy out, and let it out she did.

Neku was the same. The instant she yelled, he reached his highest point too as his manhood was grasped tightly inside her. A warmth previously unknown quickly rose from his loins. He had never pleasured himself before and this strange new feeling would be the first time he knew of it, but he could guess what it was. He barely had any time to think before a massive tidal wave of sticky fluid burst violently out of his shaft. It flooded Shiki's birth canal, close to overflowing from both his seed and her own love juices. His mind froze, his muscles tensed and all hell broke loose as his system was overtaken by a relentless series of unearthly sensations. With every generous spurt of rich thick cream he shuddered with unparalleled excitement.

And in the midst of it, he shouted Shiki's name.

The clouds continued to weep over the couple as they reveled in their newfound experiences, mingled with an overdose of hormones and lots of love. She kissed him repeatedly and he kissed her back, and groaned and sighed and made all kinds of approving noises. They were perspiring profusely and no small amount of lust filled their young minds, but the rain that bore down on them was cool and refreshing and seemed to purge their growing sins along with their sweat – only heaven knows how their parents would react should they know that their children had gone on a camping trip only to lose their virginity to each other!

Eventually, swiftly starved of any more energy, they slowed down to a crawl. Neku pumped into Shiki a lot slower, her embrace was getting weaker, and their orgasms were close to finishing. In a few minutes they stopped altogether.

Still the rain did not let up. In fact it was getting stronger, progressing from a light drizzle to an actual downpour. However, unable to call upon their fizzled-out limbs, both boy and girl simply lay on the soft ground, heartbeat still going strong and out of breath. Neku found no power in himself to pull out of Shiki, and his lower body was numb as he remained connected with Shiki's. They were thoroughly exhausted, but while neither could say anything, they wordlessly agreed that making love to each other – surrounded by nature in the cool rain, it must be noted – was by far the best, most exhilarating, most daring and above all the sexiest thing they had ever done together.

Suddenly all those times when they snuck onto the rooftop after school to make out seemed so tame compared to this.

Neku would have loved to stay there and fall asleep with his lover still trapped and penetrated beneath him, while the rain washed over them and cleansed them. But Shiki managed to muster what little energy she had left to bring his ear to her hot mouth. She spoke over the din of the rainfall, "Neku, we should probably get inside the tent now."

Painfully and with much difficulty, both of them broke apart and helped each other back to the tent, limping on tired legs. As Shiki walked back, she thought she could feel Neku's semen creep down her legs together with her own fluids, because what seemed to ooze out was so warm compared to the cold rain, that she could imagine it as anything but rain. She couldn't help but wonder, but when she looked there was nothing but water.

"Ladies first," Neku gasped, opening the tent door for Shiki, after which they launched themselves inside and promptly sat down.

They tried to catch their breath as they patted themselves dry with their towels. The rain outside was getting stronger now and the pitter-patter of raindrops became unbearably loud. However, they were completely relaxed as they trusted their tent to keep them dry.

Shiki touched herself between the legs. It felt so warm, and she blushed to know that part of this warmth was due to Neku's body heat. She lazily draped herself over his back, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely but lovingly. Neku smiled as he could clearly feel a squishy softness pressing on his back that could only be her petite yet firm breasts.

"Thank you, Neku," whispered Shiki into his ear, "I love you so much."

"I should thank you, Shiki," replied Neku, heart thumping against his ribcage. "And yes, I love you too."

Shiki closed her eyes contentedly and smiled, her lips grazing ever so lightly on his ear, her breath blowing onto his cheek.

"You are the most wonderful person in the world, Neku," she sighed, eliciting a blush from the orange-haired boy. He turned to face her and embraced her, their mouths waltzing to a slow but very romantic kiss.

"Shiki, you are the person who gave me purpose," Neku declared. "I'll never forget how you changed me."

Touched to the brink of tears, Shiki stroked his cheek. "I'm just glad we're both alive and together."

They lay atop Neku's sleeping bag, hugging each other closely while facing each other. She had a serene look on her face as her eyelids stayed shut. The close proximity of Shiki's still-naked body was enough to get him hard again. They were so close, in fact, that he could easily grab her hips, pull her towards him and mount her onto his semi-turgid shaft, but he fought the urge to get it on with her again. He knew she needed a break. After all, doing such a thing in the rain was sure to drain a lot out of them.

His shaft was jabbing into her abdomen, and she noticed. But she simply smiled. "Have I won the bet, by the way?"

"You have," smiled Neku, peeling her damp hair from her face so he could look into her eyes. "I'm more than happy to buy you that top now."

A weak giggle could be heard from Shiki. "You wouldn't tell anyone what we did here now, would you, Neku?"

"Of course not. It'd cause a scandal."

"That's good to know. Oh, and Neku?"

"Yes?"

"You know," breathed Shiki, "… I'm starting to like camping."

Neku grinned and planted a quick peek on her forehead. "I know exactly what you mean." And with that, they slept through the rest of the day in each other's arms, unperturbed by the monotonous droning of the raindrops on their tent. But even while he was asleep, Neku's mouth was curled up in a smile.

The love life he shared with Shiki would only become more interesting. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow held in store for them. Perhaps they would both go skinny-dipping again in the river or frolic about in the forest without any clothes on, Adam and Eve-style. No matter what their plans were, he hoped to include lovemaking in their agenda once more, though he was quite confident that Shiki would agree whole-heartedly.

And of course if it was raining again tomorrow, he definitely would not want to miss the opportunity to have mind-blowing intercourse with her once more. On the grass, in the rain.

Neku was a happy man, and Shiki was the happiest girl in the world. From that day onwards they were no longer mere lovebirds. After much consideration they realized that their love for each other was so pure and indestructible they agreed to marry later on in life when the time was right. But even now, before marriage, they were already husband and wife, together forever to care for each other and make love again and again.


End file.
